


Bad Kinda Girl

by coolbyrne



Series: New Leaves [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hairband concert lets Jane and Maura relive the 80s, each in their own way. Established Rizzles. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kinda Girl

A/N: Some reference notes at the end, so here I’ll only say “Electric Blonde” is my own invention and any resemblance to any real person is purely coincidental. For happycamper5- my kinda girl. :p

…..

 

“Thank God for air-conditioning,” Jane sighed, sitting back in the driver’s seat.

“Mmmm,” Maura hummed in agreement. “Though really, you should be thanking Willis Haviland Carrier who invented the first modern air-conditioning system in 1902. In July, believe it or not.”

“Necessity is the mother of invention,” Jane said, then clasped her hands together. “Thank you, Willis Haviland Carrier.” It was 95 degrees in the shade on one of the hottest days Jane could remember. She not only thanked Willis Carrier, but also her lucky stars for convincing Maura to take the Mercedes to the crime scene rather than her BPD-issued Buick. Caught in the wake of a 5-car pile up on Commonwealth Avenue, she could only imagine how quickly the cop car would have given up under the blazing sun.

“Are you cold?” Maura asked. When Jane raised an inquiring eyebrow, she said, “You shivered.”

Jane shook her head. “No, I was just thinking of us stuck in my car, smack dab in the middle of the Devil’s ass crack.” Maura wrinkled her nose. “Not literally. It’s… I’ll show you the video when we get home.” She looked around, surrounded on all sides by vehicles, no one any farther ahead now than they were 30 minutes ago. She sighed. “If we ever get home.”

Maura, evidently feeling sorry for Jane’s plight, reached towards the radio and pressed the search button.

“But I love NPR!” Jane objected facetiously.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Maura said, “I thought I might find the game.”

Jane glanced at the car clock. “7:15 start,” she replied. “Which is three hours from now. Which, based on my calculations, should get us 4 point 2 7 inches from where we are now.”

Maura glanced out the window. “Is that 4.27 inches forward or backward?”

The corner of Jane’s mouth twitched in amusement, and her eyes widened. “Did you just make a joke?”

Maura shrugged, though clearly enjoying the compliment. “Well, we’ve been together officially for almost a year. I suppose it’s only natural I would pick up some of your humour.”

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” She chuckled at the playful slap that came her way. “Has it already been a year?”

“In 2 weeks and 4 days,” Maura said.

“Hmmm,” Jane said. “So what do you want?” Maura tilted her head. “As a gift. You know, to mark the occasion?”

“Oh, let’s just do something together. You’re a very difficult person to buy for.”

“Me?” Jane exclaimed. “How about you, Miss I-Need-To-Have-The-Colour-Just-So?”

Maura’s mouth dropped in protest. “I am not-”

“97 minutes, Maura.” She waited until the words jogged her girlfriend’s memory. “Yes. The White Dress Debacle of 2014. ‘I just can’t decide on the colour, Jane’,” she mimicked with startlingly accuracy. “The colours were ivory, pearl, and ‘whipped French vanilla’.” She air-quoted the last entry. “So let’s go with your idea - let’s just go out and do something together.” Maura drew in a breath to speak and Jane quickly said, “No museums, operas, or art shows.”

Maura frowned. “Fine. No sporting events.”

Jane pretended not to be disappointed at the tactic. “Deal. No films I have to read.”

“No All-You-Can-Eat buffets.”

“No wine-tastings.”

“No beer gardens.”

“Definitely no spas.”

The two stared at each other in their standoff, the volley broken. Maura made a small noise of discontent in the back of her throat and reached for the radio again. Jane sat back and watched with amusement as Maura ran through stations, stopping just long enough to pass judgment with a frown and shake of her head. 

“57 channels and nothin’ on,” she quipped. Before Maura could ask, Jane said, “The Boss. Bruce Springsteen.”

“I’d take Mr. Boss at this rate,” Maura lamented, still running through the channels.

“Oh! Stop!” Jane touched Maura’s wrist. “Oh, my God.”

Maura looked around the car. “Are we talking about the music, or did I miss something?” 

“Electric Blonde,” Jane said, as if it explained everything. “Summer 1988. This was the song. ‘Bad Kinda Girl’.” 

Maura blinked. 

“'From the minute that you stepped into my world/Wastin' no time makin' my flag unfurl/I knew it, you're a bad kinda girl’,” Jane sang.

“That is... an interesting triplet,” Maura said.

Jane leaned back against the headrest and smiled. “For a 14-year old, it was Shakespeare, what can I say?”

Maura nodded at the understatement. “I must admit, even with the simplicity of the rhyming scheme, I’m not quite sure I understand the phrasing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, ‘You made my flag unfurl’. The words I understand, but the meaning?”

Jane snorted. “It’s a euphemism, Maura. You know…” She rested her hand on her lap and curled her index finger. Her eyes made sure Maura was watching. “Flag?” She straightened the digit. “Unfurled.”

The light slowly brightened behind Maura’s eyes, and her mouth dropped as the realization hit. Jane nodded her approval, enjoying the moment.

“Yes,” Jane praised.

“No,” Maura replied, shocked.

“Yes,” she repeated.

“You were 14! I can’t believe your mother let you listen to this.”

Shrugging, Jane replied, “Pop always said, it was just noise to them. Besides, for the longest time, Ma thought they were girls.”

“The hair and the makeup,” Maura sagely noted.

“You were sneaking away from your studies to watch MTV, weren’t you?”

“For research purposes only!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Besides,” Maura said, furthering her defense, “80s fashion has come back en vogue. Nostalgia is very popular.” Jane could only laugh. “So...you enjoyed this Electric Blonde?”

“Enjoyed? I was in love with Bobby Blonde. Had posters of him all over my room. I guess it should’ve been my first clue.”

“To what?”

“You know.” Jane waved a hand between them. “This. Us. Me.” She shook her head at the memory. “He was so pretty!” She gave an exaggerated sigh, then looked at Maura. “Let me guess, you had that poster of Einstein sticking out his tongue.”

“No,” Maura said. “Not in 1988.” Jane grinned and Maura pretended to be offended. “If you must know, it was Julius Sumner Miller. Famous American physicist. Actually, he died in 1987, but he was a very big influence on my life. Quite handsome as a young man. I used to watch his television shows.”

“Yeah, but did he have any good lyrics?” Jane asked.

Maura shook her head, ignoring the facetious tone. “No, but he did have a famous expression: ‘Why is it so?’” she intoned.

Jane snorted. “You’re such a nerd!” She snuck a glance over her left shoulder, then her right. “Don’t tell anyone, but that turns me on.”

“Well,” Maura said, glancing into the back seat, “we never did christen the car.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Jane crowed. “You bought the car because you were thinking of having sex in it!”

Maura shrugged, unfazed. “It may have been one of the requirements, yes.”

“Then tinted windows should’ve been another.”

Maura pouted, unable to come up with a counter argument. “The salesman should have suggested it. In fact, I may call-”

“We’re moving!” Jane exclaimed.

Looking around, Maura put her hand on Jane’s thigh. “Are you certain it wasn’t just a strong gust of wind?”

An eyebrow went up in appreciation as Jane shifted out of ‘park’. “Two sarcastic quips in one conversation? Well done, Dr. Isles. I’m starting to get a little worried - she hasn’t been abducted and replaced by a replicant, has she?”

“Do you think I would tell you if she was?”

Jane’s eyes narrowed. “Okay, now you’re freaking me out.”

Maura’s laughter filled the car. Leaning forward, she hit the pre-programmed radio button, and the dulcet tones of Kim Masters filtered out of the speakers. “Better?”

“NPR?” Jane asked. “Oh yeah. Way better.”

…..

"Something smells wonderful."

Maura greeted the Rizzoli matriarch with a smile. "It should. It's your lasagna recipe. I didn't know you'd be home. I can set you a plate." 

Maura made a motion to stand from the kitchen island, but Angela gently waved off the invitation. "I got off work early. Me and Carla are going to see Paul Anka tonight."

"That's right. You two have been so excited about going."

"I had such a crush on him when I was younger. So dreamy. It's going to be wonderful. Besides, if I stay for one more dinner this week, Jane's head's gonna explode." The women laughed, and Angela said, "Where is my little angel?"

"Upstairs in the shower, last I heard."

"Okay. These are for you. There must've been some kind of mixup with the mail. I saw the name of the ticket agent and thought it was something to do with Paul Anka. Tell Jane I wasn’t snooping.” 

Maura took the opened envelope, peeked inside and broadly grinned. "I should have told you. I didn't want Jane to know. It's a surprise."

Angela's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Oh? You know, I didn't even get a good look. What is it?"

"’The Teasin’ and Pleasin’ Tour’," Maura recited. Laughing at Angela's expression, she clarified, "It's an 80s nostalgia concert, headlined by 'Electric Blonde'."

The older woman's eyes widened and she gasped with delight. "Oh my God. She loved that band!"

"So I've learned."

"No, I mean, she loved that band. I don't know how many VHS tapes she had, full of their videos. Every time an interview came on, she was in front of that TV. Posters and magazines. And god forbid there were two good pictures on opposite sides of the same poster; she'd beg me to buy two copies because 'Ma, I need both!'" Angela shook her head at the memory. "They were so pretty. All that hair." She held out her hands as if measuring a width. "You know, now that I think about it, that should've been my first clue."

“Funny,” Maura remarked, “that’s exactly what Jane said.”

Angela sighed. “It just brings back so many memories, you know? Hard to believe she’s all grown up.”

“She’ll always be your little girl.”

Chuckling, Angela said, “You might not want to mention that to her.”

The two shared a smile. “Are you sure you can’t stay for a quick bite?”

The lure of the lasagna was too much for the older woman. “It does smell wonderful.” Pulling up a stool, she relented. “Maybe just a small bite.”

…..

“And this is why I don’t come downstairs naked,” Jane said, entering the kitchen in a bathrobe, her hair still wet from the shower.

“Please,” Angela replied, “how do you think you came into this world? I’ve seen everything.”

Jane submitted to a kiss on the cheek with her usual half-hearted resistance. “What are you doing here, Ma?”

Angela looked at Maura. “See? What she means is, ‘What are you doing here again, Ma?’”

Maura kissed Jane’s other cheek without the same fight. “Let me get you a plate.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be out of that rat’s nest you call hair soon. I’m just finishing up. Carla will be here any minute.” 

“Big cannoli sale at Rossi’s?”

Angela scowled. “Very funny. This is what I put up with.”

“Your mother and Carla are going to the Paul Anka concert,” Maura said.

“You love Paul Anka,” Jane said, softening. “God, how many times did I hear ‘Put Your Head on My Shoulder’ as a kid?” She smiled at the memory. “No, Ma!” 

Her protest was too late to stop Angela from coming around the table and putting an arm around her. “Put your head on my shoulders,” Angela crooned. “Hold me in your arms-” she looked at Jane.

Rolling her eyes, she finished, “Bay-bee.” To Maura, she warned, “Not a word.”

A honk broke up the moment. “I’m sorry I’m leaving you with this mess,” Angela said.

Maura waved away the apology. “Please, it’s nothing. Go. Have fun!”

Jane nodded. “Yes, go. And don’t throw anything on stage!”

Angela waved behind her and closed the door.

“Why would she throw anything on stage?” Maura asked.

“I don’t know about Paul Anka, but I do know what happened when she went to see Tom Jones. I don’t want to know that about my mother.” As she was helping clean up, a white envelope caught her attention. By the time Maura realized what was happening, Jane was holding up the tickets. “Care to explain?”

“You weren’t supposed to see those!” She nearly punctuated her protest with a stamp of her foot. Resigned to Jane’s discovery, Maura said, “They’re concert tickets.”

“Yes, I figured that part out all by myself.”

“The headliner is Electric Blonde.”

Jane blinked several times, as if understanding the words separately, but unable to put them together. “Wait. You got me tickets to see Electric Blonde?”

“Well, you were so excited to hear them on the radio, and with our anniversary coming up, and with you being so incredibly difficult to-”

Jane stopped her with a kiss. “You’re wonderful, you know that?”

“I simply Googled to see if-”

Pressing a finger against Maura’s lips, Jane said, “Take the compliment. I’m not good at giving them out.” She waited for Maura to nod before removing her finger. “Good.” Her smile began to fade.

“What is it?”

“I thought we agreed to do something we’d both like. I’ve heard your taste in music. This is a bunch of monkeys hitting metal pots by comparison.”

“I thought of that,” Maura admitted, oblivious to the insult in her comment. Jane tried not to smirk. “So I thought of something that would make this concert enjoyable for me.” 

“Gun range earplugs?”

Maura avoided the sarcasm. “I told you 80s fashion is back in style and, as you know, I’m fascinated by cultural anthropology. So… I would like us to adopt the look of that time period.”

Jane’s eyebrows met. “You want us to… you want us to wear 80s clothes?”

“Yes,” Maura said excitedly, even as Jane began to shake her head. “Just think, Jane. There is so much to choose from: the spandex, the leather, the scarves, the lace.” Her eyes lit up.

“No, no, no. No way. Anyone who wants the 80s to come back never lived through it.” Jane made a face. “God, the amount of hairspray alone.”

“I don’t necessarily want it to come back. I just want to re-live it. I never really got to experience it for myself. I was in boarding school and the dress code was very rigid. Jane, it’s just one night.”

But the brunette couldn’t be swayed. “We’ll look like dorks. I love you for getting me these tickets, but no. We’ll do something else together that you want, okay?” She kissed the top of Maura’s head. “The game’s on in 15 minutes. Leave the dishes.”

Maura watched Jane walk to the living room. Sighing heavily, she put the last dish in the sink and joined her.

…..

Try as she might over the days leading up to the concert, she couldn’t convince Jane to change her mind, so when the night came, she waited patiently in the kitchen, decidedly underdressed for the decade. She was sighing into her tea when Jane came down the stairs. Maura’s spoon clattered to the floor.

“Do you know how hard it is to find leopard-print spandex?” Jane asked. “Surprisingly, not as hard as you would think.”

“Oh my god,” Maura whispered. 

As her hand automatically reached out for her phone, Jane held up a finger. “Nope. Whatever picture you get out of this is a mental one, so take a good long look. This is a memory after tonight, understand?”

Maura’s eyes travelled from Jane’s short leather boots, up the aforementioned animal print spandex to the muscle shirt partially covered by the off-the-shoulder, oversized T-shirt. But it was the hair that kept Maura’s mouth open: full, teased and easily twice the volume Jane had ever had.

“An entire can of Aqua Net,” Jane said, reading Maura’s mind. “I didn’t even know they still made it.”

“You said… I thought…”

“Yeah, I know what I said. But then I got to thinking, who cares? I don’t have much to offer in this relationship except doing everything I can to make you happy. And I know this will make you happy. Seemed like a no-brainer.” 

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and held her tightly. “You’re wonderful, you know that?” she said, repeating the words Jane had used earlier.

“Yeah, I know.” Maura pulled back, smiling at her conceit. “What? That’s how you take a compliment. We’ve got two hours before the concert starts. I know you bought something to wear tonight, so why don’t you get upstairs and change? It’s going to take you an hour just to do your hair.”

…..

Whatever fear Jane had of sticking out in the crowd evaporated the minute they walked up to the stadium. Everywhere she looked, she saw nothing but spandex, leg warmers, tight leather, and teased hair. 

“I hope they’re confiscating lighters at the door,” Jane whispered, leaning into Maura. “There’s enough hairspray here to start an inferno.”

They approached the turnstile and handed over the tickets for inspection. The agent tore the stub, then gestured to Jane’s badge that hung on a chain around her neck. 

“That real?” he asked.

“Were police badges a big fashion thing in the 80s?” 

“How would I know? I’m 27.”

She scowled, but Maura diffused the situation by tugging on her arm. “Let’s find our seat.”

They weaved their way through the throng until they reached the front of the stage. Jane looked around in awe, both as a 14-year old girl and a grown woman. “You know, Ma and Pop never let me go to one of these when I was young. Had to wait until I was 18, and by that time, the 80s were over. This is… this is an eye-opener.”

“In a good way, I hope.”

“Yeah! Of course! In the best way. And front row tickets, too. I should have known.” A thought occurred to her. “Do you know what you’re getting into? I mean, have you listened to any of this music?”

“Of course I did,” Maura nodded sagely. “Electric Blonde had 3 studio albums and 1 compilation of their greatest hits.”

“Probably should’ve just stuck with the greatest hits,” Jane said.

“They did seem quite limited to a small number of ‘hits’,” Maura concurred. “I’m still struggling with the surprising amount of sexual innuendos. After ‘flag unfurled’, I wondered if everything was a double entendre.”

“Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar,” Jane said, “but if you think they meant it sexually, chances are, they did. I have to admit, I’m curious.”

“About what?”

Jane shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess how my memories match up with the reality. I was 14. I thought a Fluffernutter was a healthy snack.”

“You still do.”

Jane’s retort was cut off when the lights went down and the pyro went up. 

…..

“I’m glad you gave these to me,” Jane said, pulling a soft plug from her ear. Five minutes into the concert, Maura had handed them to her, while assuring her through the cacophony that her hair would prevent anyone from noticing. After two hours, Jane couldn’t imagine surviving without them, big hair or not. 

“I’ll admit I know nothing about these concerts. Do they do an encore?” Maura asked. 

“Well, they didn’t sing ‘Bad Kinda Girl’, so that’s your big clue,” Jane answered. 

Maura looked around. “So the audience’s incessant cheering and whistling doesn’t factor into the band’s decision.”

“No, probably not.” She could see the question forming before Maura spoke it. “I don’t know why we do it. It’s just part of the whole experience.”

“Can I tell you something? I’m enjoying the whole experience.” Maura’s smile was broad and bright. “Growing up, I never had anything like this. I feel like tonight has made up for it, even in some small way.”

“So I’m not gonna have to go to some fancy restaurant to make up for all of this?”

“I didn’t say that exactly.”

“Uh-huh. That’s what I thought. We’ll talk about it when we get home. In the meantime, let’s rock!! Wooooooo!!” She put her finger and thumb between her lips and whistled.

…..

“Thank you, Boston!!!” Bobby Blonde yelled into the microphone. “It’s been a long time, but it’s like we never left ya! We got two more songs then we gotta go, but we’ve had a great time and we hope you did, too!! Now grab your favourite girl and let her know that ‘Goodness Stays’!!”

From behind, Jane slipped her arms around Maura’s waist, much to Maura’s surprise. Public displays of affection were rare for Jane, even after being together for a year. Jane must have recognized it too, because she leaned into Maura’s ear and said, “It’s their power ballad. And Bobby told me to grab my favourite girl.”

This seemed to appease Maura, because she simply smiled and leaned back.

Under a blanket of stars we seem so small  
But with you by my side, babe, I can do it all  
For far too long, I’ve been alone not knowing  
Where I had been or where I was going  
I wandered down life’s road, aimless and adrift  
But you came along and you gave me a gift  
I’ve learned that goodness comes and goodness stays  
So take my hand love, for the rest of our days

Turning Maura slightly in her embrace, she gazed into curious hazel eyes until they both came to a silent agreement. Slowly, she lowered her lips to Maura’s, in typical Jane fashion, with a mix of caution and confidence. Maura placed a hand on her bicep, drawing her in closer, and all hesitation was swept aside. When the kiss was over, Maura turned back to the stage once more and Jane’s arms wrapped around her from behind. The kiss was caught by the bass player who looked down from the stage and grinned. Jane couldn’t even summon enough annoyance to care.

…..

The house lights went up and sound returned to normal. After Jane explained to Maura that the bass player didn’t invite them backstage to discuss Chopin - “He wants you to unfurl his flag, Maura” - they strolled back to the car, hand in hand. Once inside the luxury vehicle, both she and Maura pulled out the earplugs and sighed. The silence was a soothing balm. 

“That was incredible!” Maura exclaimed, careful to keep her voice down.

Jane leaned against the headrest. “Yeah, it was pretty good.”

Turning in her seat, Maura asked, “You didn’t enjoy it?”

Jane rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes. “I enjoyed it with you.” Knowing Maura would want a better answer, she continued, “Things always look better through rose-coloured glasses, you know? At 14, that band was my world. They seemed so mature. I was stuck in my teenage world while they were so experienced.” She pretended to sigh dreamily, and Maura laughed. “But now? The drummer’s been in and out of rehab, the lead singer is 60, and the bass player is still trying to pick up groupies!” She wrinkled her nose. “Those days of me feeling 14 are long gone.”

Maura let the words settle before saying, “May I ask you a question?”

“I’ve never been able to stop you before.”

Maura swatted her arm. “I just wanted to know why you kissed me back there.”

“I kiss you all the time.”

“Not in public.”

Jane shrugged. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“This never leaves the car.” Maura nodded her understanding. “Listening to these songs now, even I know they’re not very good. Who rhymes ‘suppose’ with ‘pantyhose’?” She paused to let Maura laugh. “I know! But, to an awkward 14-year old girl who thought the best life had to offer was a plumbing job with her pop?” She looked out the window, but her gaze was inward. “I can’t tell you how many times I brought my sleeping bag into the treehouse we had in the back and ‘camped out’. So many summer nights just listening to my Walkman and looking up at the stars. ‘Under a blanket of stars, we seem so small’,” she recited. “It’s stupid now, but that song gave me hope I would meet someone like that. Some day.” Her attention turned back to Maura. “God, if I only knew then!” Maura ducked her head and blushed. “So I’d love to go back and tell that 14-year old girl, ‘Just wait. You’re not gonna believe it.’”

They were quiet for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts of childhood and growing pains. At last, Maura said, “Remind me to get these windows tinted.” The comment got the reaction intended when Jane burst out laughing. There would be other days to share their secrets, but for now, it was enough. “So what would 14-year old Jane Rizzoli have done after an Electric Blonde concert?”

“Besides squealing like an idiot for the rest of the night and wondering if I’d ever get my hearing back? Probably scraping together enough change to go to Frank’s Franks.”

Maura pointed to the cup holder. “I see at least $3.80. If I remember right, that’s enough for a Dangerous Dog.”

Jane hummed in appreciation. “Sounds great. Let’s go.”

“You don’t want to go home and get changed?”

“What, and miss a chance to freak the crap out of Poppa Piero?” She pointed to her hair. “I’m not wearing this to the Iron Maiden concert.”

Maura blinked. “The what?”

“They were the first band I got to see. They’re coming to Boston in October. You’re not the only person who can use Google, you know.” She started the car, clicking her seat belt into place.

“Iron Maiden. The torture device?”

“Yep. But you’ll like them. The lead singer is a professional fencer and has a degree in history.”

“Oh,” Maura replied, warming up to the idea. “That sounds interesting.”

“I have some of their stuff on my iPod.” Jane pointed to the glove compartment. She pulled out of the parking spot while Maura plugged in the device. “Let me have a look at that.” She quickly scrolled through the selection, then hit ‘play’. 

The quietness was shattered by Bruce Dickinson’s toe-curling wail. Maura jumped in her seat.

“Sixteen studio albums and three greatest hits,” Jane proudly declared. “You’ll want them all.” Maura’s expression said otherwise and Jane smirked. She tried a different tack. “I’ll finally have a reason to wear those leather pants you bought me.”

It worked.

“Well, you know I’ve always been interested in broadening my horizons.”

“Uh-huh.”

Maura picked up the iPod and looked at the screen. Making a face, she said, “Is that the cover art?”

“Eddie!” Jane declared, fist in the air.

They rode off into the night, the car filled with Maura’s protests, Jane’s off-key singing, and the sound of crunching electric guitars.

…..

References  
-Willis Haviland Carrier did invent the first modern air-conditioning system in July 1902.  
-When Jane references the Devil’s asscrack, she’s talking about this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6tKJvWWDP4  
-’57 Channels (And Nothin’ On) is indeed a song by Bruce Springsteen.  
-Julius Sumner Miller was an American physicist. He was on a quirky odd Canadian show called “The Hilarious House of Frightenstein” where he would take the time to try and teach a physics rule. I loved the fact that, though the audience would have been primarily kids, he taught in a way that kids could understand, even if some of the formulas went over our heads.  
-Kim Masters used to be a correspondent for NPR. She’s with The Hollywood Reporter now.  
-”Don’t throw anything on stage!”/Tom Jones. Throwing panties at the stage during Tom Jones concerts is a tradition.  
-Aqua Net was the hairspray of choice for those of us in the 80s who wanted “big hair”. Aerosol!  
-Sony Walkman, the portable music cassette player of the 80s.  
-Frank’s Franks is a place from my own canon that started in “Blind Spots”.  
-And, of course, everything about Iron Maiden is true. Eddie is their mascot.


End file.
